Koralon the Flame Watcher
| status = Killable | location = Vault of Archavon | instance = Vault of Archavon }} Koralon the Flame Watcher is a raid boss in the Vault of Archavon, released with patch 3.2. He became available when Season 7 started, on September 1 (Season 6 ended on August 25th). Like Archavon and Emalon, Koralon is only available to the faction that controls Wintergrasp Fortress. Also like Archavon and Emalon, he will despawn ten minutes before each fight for Wintergrasp starts. He does not despawn if he is already engaged in combat. 25-man abilities * Meteor Fists – Attacks inflict damage split evenly with one other target within 10 yards of the primary target. Applies Meteor Fists. Duration: 15 seconds. ** Meteor Fists – Inflicts 100 to 125% Fire weapon damage, split with a nearby target. * Burning Breath – Inflicts 3,900 to 4,100 Fire damage to all targets every 1 second for 3 seconds. * Flaming Cinder – Inflicts 5,363 to 5,637 and another 4,388 to 4,612 Fire damage every 1 second to enemies within 4 yards of the Burning Cinder. Leaves a spot of blazing fire on the ground. * Burning Fury – Increases damage dealt by 5%. Activated when Koralon is engaged and stacks every 20 seconds. 10-man abilities * Meteor Fists – Attacks inflict damage split evenly with one other target within 10 yards of the primary target. Applies Meteor Fists. Duration: 15 seconds. ** Meteor Fists – Inflicts 100 to 125% Fire weapon damage, split with a nearby target. * Burning Breath – Inflicts 3,900 to 4,100 Fire damage to all targets every 1 second for 3 seconds. * Flaming Cinder – Inflicts 3,900 to 4,100 and another 2,925 to 3,075 Fire damage every 1 second to enemies within 4 yards of the Burning Cinder. Leaves a spot of blazing fire on the ground. * Burning Fury – Increases damage dealt by 5%. Activated when Koralon is engaged and stacks every 20 seconds. Strategy Right after the pull, Koralon begins to stack Burning Fury, giving the fight a soft enrage. Koralon does not have a hard enrage. Because of his Meteor Fists self-buff (amplified by Burning Fury), you will need to use two tanks standing in one spot. The Meteor Fists damage will be shared between those two tanks. It might be useful when not using 2 tanks to have high health melee classes around Koralon so the tank will not face too much damage from the Meteor Fists. Everyone must get out of the fire spots quickly. Tanks should agree on which side to leave by. The Burning Breath ability (amplified by Burning Fury), where Koralon spins around, cannot be avoided and must be healed through. Due to the heavy incoming damage on both the tanks and the raid it is recommended to have 3 healers. Make sure you have either Fire Resistance Aura or Fire Resistance Totem up since most of Koralon's damage is based on fire. It is also highly recommended that all members of the raid have an Add-On like Deadly Boss Mods, which assists greatly in alerting one of the fire spots. In A Nutshell *Use fire resistance aura *Don’t stand in the fire Loot 10 man drops Tier 9 (ilevel 232) gloves and legs and Season 6 Gladiator gear (back, feet, finger, hands, legs, neck, waist and wrist). 25 man drops Tier 9 (ilevel 245) gloves and legs and Season 7 Gladiator gear (back, feet, finger, hands, legs, neck, waist and wrist). Koralon also awards 16x Justice Points and 10x Honor Points on both 10- and 25-man. Additionally, he has a chance to drop or . Related achievements * * * * Media Videos 10-man encounter Paladin Tanking Perspective 1080p |width=320px|align=none}} 25-man encounter Patch changes * * * * External links Category:Fire giants Category:Bosses Category:Vault of Archavon mobs